


Better than she

by anikasaotome



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikasaotome/pseuds/anikasaotome
Summary: Cameron's thoughts about Allison. OneShot, very short.





	Better than she

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so sorry for possible mistakes.   
> Cam's POV (she's a little bit too human here, I know, I know).  
> Work written back in 2011.

I'm better than she is. I'm better than she would ever be. I'm so much more.

I'm not so fragile. I'm not pathetic. I'm not weak. I don't feel pain the way she feels it. I don't suffer.

She's nothing… comparing to me.

...

My hair is perfect, better than hers.

My skin is perfect, better than hers.

My teeth are perfect, better than hers.

My body is perfect, better than hers.

I'm stronger, faster, smarter…

**I am better.**

... **  
**

She was smiling. I can smile too. I can do it better, of course… except… I can't…

I can _smile_ but I can't truly be **smiling.**

She was crying. I can cry, but I can't feel sorrow.

I'm not crying. I'm only spilling my tears.

I can pretend that I **feel** , but I don't.

I can fool everyone, but not myself.

I'm better than she is, but I'm **not real.**

I will never be. I can try, but I'll never succeed. I can pretend, but I'll **never** make it real.

...

**He** needed her, now he needs me. I'm better. I can protect him. She couldn't. She couldn't even save herself. I can save everyone, but there's no need.

...

I'm better. She's dead. I'm… here.

...

He needs me, needs **me**! No… he needs **her** , but he has me. Does he want me? Or her?

It doesn't matter. I'm here and it's only me now. I'm not her, we look the same but we are **not** **the same**.

...

She's not here. I am… and it has to be enough...


End file.
